Club Penguin Shorts
Club Penguin Animated Shorts are short animated episodes made by Disney under Club Penguin. They air on YouTube and Disney XD. On rare occasion, Disney airs these shorts on their channels. So far, this is most common in Disney XD Latin America. It should also be noted that new episodes do not air often. They are first introduced in December 2011. This made more 'YouTube-ers' join Club Penguin. First, Club Penguin did not make videos, now Club Penguin made dozens of videos. Club Penguin's animated shorts make Club Penguin more famous. From normal pictures- to animated videos tells us that Disney is doing a great work. There are currently eight episodes, and they are all about two minutes long (excluding Save the Island). This is the first ever Club Penguin TV series, which has been quite an accomplishment since Disney bought Club Penguin. History *From very early on, Club Penguin had always wanted to make cartoons. They had some advertisements with no penguins talking, but they kept working at it. When Disney finally bought Club Penguin, they got the chance they had been waiting for. On December 3, 2011, the first episode aired, Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Differences from Game *The Stage shows movies instead of plays. *There is a path to the Dojo with a cliff near it that leads to the Plaza. *Penguins can text on their Elite Spy Phone. In Club Penguin, they can receive messages, but cannot send them. *Franky is the singer of The Penguin Band, rather than the keyboardist. Trivia *This is the first ever Club Penguin show with new episodes. *We get to hear Sensei, Herbert, Cadence, Rockhopper & Franky's voice for the first time. *In every episode so far, at the end a character somehow breaks the fourth wall. *There has so far been 8 episodes. *The Four Ninjas have appeared in 3 of 8 episodes. *The episode Save the Island does not seem to be an episode of Club Penguin Shorts because it is not added to the playlist 'Club Penguin Shorts' in their Youtube channel. It is more like just a normal video uploaded by Club Penguin. *The Three Penguins from Ghosts Just Wanna Dance and I Dare You may be some of The Four Ninjas or penguins from Save The Island. Characters So Far *Herbert *Klutzy *Rockhopper *Jet Pack Guy *Sensei *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin *Puffle *Cadence *Yarr *The Penguin Band *Gary the Gadget Guy *EPF Agents *The Director of The EPF *Rookie *Dot the Disguise Gal Minor Characters *Texting penguins *Penguin with tall hat *Orange Penguin *Other penguins *Giant Squid *Three Penguins Seasons and Episodes Season One (December 3, 2011-Present) Season one of the first ever Club Penguin series was aired for the first time on Club Penguin's YouTube channel on December 3, 2011, with Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. The season finale is currently unknown. There have been seven episodes, three music videos and four regular episodes, since the time the first episode was uploaded. New episodes continue to air on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei - Aired - December 3, 2011 *Best Seat In The House - Aired - March 27, 2012 *Puffle Trouble - Aired - May 2, 2012 *The Party Starts Now - Aired - July 12, 2012 *Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid - Aired - August 8, 2012 *Anchors Aweigh - Aired - September 5, 2012 *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance - Aired - October 3, 2012 *Save the Island - Aired - November 2, 2012 *Operation: Blackout Finale - Aired - November 24, 2012 Category:Videos Category:Misc. Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:TV Series Category:2011 Category:2012